Healing
by TheLadyRikku
Summary: "She's the one that holds us together, the Collectors proved that. And now I realize, we're the only things keeping her from shattering." Post destroy. A broken and grieving Shepard puts her life back together after the Reaper War. Shenko. Also JEDI, Talibrations, and some others. Most chapters rated T.
1. Aftermath

Hello everyone! This time I'm here with a post-destroy Shenko story!

This really is a work in progress, I pretty much ignored the whole fate of the Normandy part, but this is really a place for me to get my thoughts out and get feedback. :)

Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dim light. A sharp intake of breath. The deafening sound of her own heart beating.

Shepard looked around, her field of view covered in rubble and debris. She tried to move but pain shot up her leg and across her torso.

"Shit!" she groaned hoarsely.

At least she could speak. She tried again to move, gritting her teeth against the pain, only managing to sit up. Pain meant life though, and she was clinging to it with all she had. Her head began to spin and she propped herself against the nearest thing she could find.

"I swore I heard something!" Shepard heard someone say. They were close. She had to get their attention.

"See anything?" this time a familiar Asari voice spoke.

"Liara?" she croaked, her throat felt like it was on fire.

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity. Then the footsteps got closer.

"By the Goddess! Shepard?" Liara raced across the rubble towards her voice

"Over…here."

"I can't believe it…" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as she knelt beside the Commander.

"I – I cheated death before. It'll take more than a few gunshot wounds and explosions to kill me again." She chuckled, then pressed her good hand tight on her side over her wound and tried to sit up again.

"It's been 2 days since the Reapers were destroyed, we were afraid you were dead."

Pain started washing over again, her vision going black.

"I found her! Over here!" shrieked Liara. "Shepard! Stay with me!"

She heard heavy footfalls approach.

"How…how bad is it?" the Spectre asked weakly.

"I don't know right now, but I do know we're getting you out of here and back to Earth."

Shepard looked wearily up towards the blue planet. Suddenly that view was obstructed by the face of Kaidan Alenko.

"My God, you're alive." He reached down to take her hand, placing his other on her cheek. She smiled, and then her eyes rolled back into her head.


	2. Alive, barely

Fair warning, rated T for Jack's mouth. Nothing particularly vulgar though. Granted, you all should be used to it by now.

* * *

Liara stood in the temporary hospital's waiting room with Garrus and James. It had only been 3 days, but medical supplies and rescue efforts moved along at a solid pace. The galaxy was starting to rebuild and the woman who ensured it was alive, albeit in poor condition. She admired the resiliency of the Human race, and it gave the Asari maiden hope that her people too would thrive again.

She only moved when she saw the doctor exit Shepard's room.

"It's bad, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse. I'm surprised she is in as good condition that she is. Shepard could have bled out then and there. She's under anesthesia, but you can go see her."

"Thanks, doc." came James' voice.

The crew entered the hospital room where Kaidan was watching over the unconscious commander. Garrus gave him a squeeze of reassurance on the shoulder.

"What's the damage?"

Kaidan sighed through the hands folded in front of his mouth.

"Both her legs are broken, the right one in multiple places. Shattered right ankle. Her left forearm is broken too. Her skull is fractured, but it's not bad. She's got a bad infection from the gunshot wound and a large laceration on her shoulder, but they caught it in time, apparently."

He let his hands fall to his side and looked up at his crewmates, no…his friends.

"She's alive." he said breathlessly.

James nodded and grinned.

"Well, it's gonna take a lot to get her back to normal. But, if I know Lola…she'll pull through with flying colors. Don't you worry, eh…too much." he clapped Kaidan on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go get you something to eat. It's been hours."

The major begrudgingly agreed.

They were almost out of the door when security guards began massing at the entrance to the wing. Above the sounds of their heavy boots on the floor they could hear a loud and angry female voice.

"I know she's here! Let me in!"

"Dude, is that Jack?" Vega asked quietly, the pair peeking around the corner.

Sure enough, Jack's petite tattooed form ripped through the group of guards.

"Goddammit! I'm one of her people!"

Alenko gave a nod to the security guards trying, and failing, to hold her back. They grumbled when she shot them a smug look, but let her go.

That look turned into pure shock when she entered Shepard's room.

"Jesus, she took a beating." Jack said, barely above a whisper. She had never seen the commander in such a state. Hell, she had barely seen her with more than a scratch, but there she was with bandages practically up to her eyeballs. To Jack, Shepard had seemed invincible.

'And so did I' a voice said in the back of her head.

"Jack?" Garrus's voice snapped her out of her trance. She realized her hands were shaking.

"I'm fine, I just…don't do hospitals." She bolted out of the doorway.

Liara and Garrus exchanged concerned glances.


	3. Williams

The familiar smell of acrid smoke filled her lungs. Shepard awoke to the dream that haunted her countless restless night during the invasion. The sky was grey and gloomy in the dead and burning forest as she ran through the whispering shadows, chasing after a ghost. She never found it, instead hearing the awful screech of the Reapers descending to the planet. The shadowy figures continued to whisper in the voices of those she lost over the past 4 years. She began to lose her breath, realizing that she was about to burn. But this time she heard a voice, clear as day behind her, and was consumed by a warm and bright light.

This time when she awoke, there was an actual figure beside her…none other than Ashley Williams.

"Hey, skipper."

"Third time's a charm, I guess. At least I'm waking up dead to a friend."

Ash chuckled.

"I guess that means you don't hate me?" the redhead asked sheepishly.

"I could never hate you, Shepard. I don't even blame you." she said, matter-of-factly.

"I blame me"

"Why does that not surprise me? Look, Shepard. I know that you didn't choose L-T on a whim or even out of your feelings for him. You made a tactical decision, like anyone would have expected from you."

"You knew?" Jane asked idly.

"Please, I knew from day one, even before his slip up in the Wards, you were the one for him. You two, you were meant to be together. Speaking of which, I could have smacked the shit out of both of you idiots for the way you behaved on Horizon. It was heart breaking. I'm glad it turned out okay in the end."

Shepard took a deep breath, trying to hide her feelings. Instead, his name slipped from her lips and hot tears slipped from her eyes.

"He spent two years thinking I was dead, Ash. It nearly destroyed him….and now it's gonna happen again." She bit her lip and covered her face with one hand, sobbing.

"I'll be damned if I let that happen." Ashley hissed and dragged them both to their feet.

"You heard what he said, Skipper. He's gonna fight like hell to get back to you. And he did, so don't you dare give up now. That man, your love…that's worth fighting for. So do me a favor and do what you do best."

Ashley pulled her into a hug and shed tears of her own as she pulled back.

"You're not alone, hang in there. And know that I love you….we all do."

With that Shepard began to fade back into the light.


	4. Mother dearest

2 days passed, and nothing. That was a lie of course, Shepard's infection and burns were healing nicely thanks to her cybernetics; but she still hadn't showed any signs of waking. It was enough to keep Kaidan in a constant state of pessimism.

James, Garrus, Liara, and even Jack – despite an earlier spat between herself and Kaidan - took turns either keeping him company or watching over Shepard for him. Many of the others were around as well, but their leadership positions kept them from visiting as much as they wanted. Tali took it especially hard - Shepard was like a sister - but she knew she had to work with the Admirals to coordinate the Migrant Fleet now that they were stuck in the Sol System indefinitely. Garrus did what he could to comfort her, promising to send updates on Shepard's progress.

Kaidan sat alone in the room, trying to keep his mind away from the pain in his heart. He tried not to give up hope, but despite the defeat of the Reapers, the galaxy looked bleak. Earth and the other home worlds were in chaos, the Mass Relays were non-functional, and the woman he went to hell and back with, the woman he'd loved and lost…and had the great fortune to love again, was laying in a coma before him.

"Please, not now, not after all of this. Please don't take her away from me again." he whispered, voice grave.

"When you told me your relationship was complicated, I knew it had to do with someone else in the Alliance, but I never expected this."

Kaidan jumped at the sudden intrusion to his silence, and looked up to see his mother.

"Ma! You're ok!" he jumped up to embrace her

To his relief, she looked much the same as the day he left her in Vancouver, but he could tell the war had a toll on her. Her grey-streaked mahogany hair was tossed in an unkempt bun atop her head and her eyes told him she hadn't had a good night's sleep for days….possibly weeks. He didn't blame her, her husband was MIA and she only just got word that her child was alive and on Earth.

"I got here as soon as I could, K. I'm so glad you're alright."

She turned in his arms to look at Shepard.

"I'm guessing things aren't going so well?"

"We…don't really know yet. They say it could go either way."

"I'm so sorry, love."

"It's, I'm…as alright as I'm going to be. Come on, let's go talk somewhere else."

He opened the door for his mother and gave a nod to James, who was playing bodyguard outside of the room again. He nodded back to Kaidan and gave a polite smile to Mrs. Alenko.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Vega sat in the Major's former seat and took Shepard's hand.

"Lola, Lola, Lola. Without you, he seems so lost. We all do, I mean you've done so much for all of us, you know? Ah, damn it, I'm no good at this." he sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Any word on dad, yet?" he asked as they sat down, coffee in hand.

"Not a one. I'm afraid there's not much hope sweetheart." She wiped her eyes before tears could spring from them.

Kaidan knew how she felt, but he didn't have words for her. It was one thing to mourn for his father, but to see his mother go through it….no one wanted to see that.

He wrapped his hands around hers.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, dear. Always. I'd be lying if I said I've made peace with your father's death, but I haven't forgotten what I have left. My only child, you are the best thing I've done with my life. You know that, right?"

"Ma…"

"Give your old mother something to take solace in. Besides, I'm sure your Shepard would agree?"

She gave him a wry smile and cleared her throat.

"Commander Shepard then, hm? So that's who you've been sleeping with."

Kaidan nearly lost his drink out of his nose.

* * *

I have a short little fic about the fight between Jack and Kaidan coming up soon. I'm planning on doing a few short stories on things I want to include with this fic, but decided to leave them as their own little one shots.


	5. Love is Strange

His mother let out a laugh as he covered his eyes with a hand on his brow.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're embarrassed. You're nearly 36 years old." she chastised.

"That's just not something you ever expect to hear out of your mother's mouth is all."

She still surprised him with some of the things she said.

"You obviously care very much for her."

Kaidan took a tense breath as he fidgeted with his coffee cup. He did anything and everything to try to keep his hands from shaking.

"I-I love her. I never got a chance to tell her, not really. I'm so afraid I won't be able to. I think about losing her again and I can't bear it."

"Tell me about her."

He stalled, trying not to think about Shepard's current status.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard a lot about her over the past few years."

"Tell me about her as a person, as only you would know. I never did care to pay attention to what the news says about people. You know how they are, misconstruing every little detail."

"That's an understatement, particularly for her." he mused

"She's unlike anyone I've ever met. You know, some people only get to see her as the Commander…a soldier…and it's easy to, she's been one for as long as I have. She's fiercely devoted to not just our people, or the Alliance, but to everything good in the galaxy, even when we weren't always so devoted to her. She's so determined. And it still sounds like I'm describing her as a soldier…"

His expression softened. Closing his eyes for a moment, a warm smile started to appear on his lips. Then he spoke again, his tone as though he was speaking of something so divinely perfect. Though, he supposed she was.

"She's kind and cares about everyone, though she's not a huge people person. Sure, ten plus years of military service has changed that to an extent but she'd rather not deal with random people if she can. You'd never guess it though. She's a good soldier, a good leader, so it rarely slips through. But what does shine through is her genuine care for her crew. To many she seems nosy but she really is interested in getting to know the people she works with. I mean, look at us all, we're not just a crew anymore…we're family. It's like she always knew we would be. And she always knows how to deal with them, who to be to them. A sister, a friend, a mentor, or…"

"A lover." his mother said casually.

"She's so calm on the surface, but deep down she's so much more. She's just a person like everyone else. Sometimes she seems so vulnerable; she puts everything on her own shoulders and blames herself when they inevitably fall. Sometimes I think she believes she's still alone in life because that's all she ever knew."

"If you were anymore love struck, I'd think this was a soap opera."

"Yeah, I guess I've really fallen for her."

He looked at his mother, the woman who had always been there for him…not matter what happened, no matter what he had done – just like Shepard. He laughed inwardly at the comparison. Don't guys go for women like their mother? But he knew what he was about to say wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

"It scares me sometimes, mom. How much I love her…because I'm just like her. I always have to keep control."

His mother peered down her nose at him. Only one word came to mind - Vyrnnus. She had never judged him for it, knowing that, though unfortunate, things like this happened sometimes. Even good people made bad calls. She knew the repercussions that event had on him - that he felt the need to keep himself under perfect control, for fear that he might do something horrible again whether he wanted it or not. She silently thanked Shepard for breaking that control; Kaidan had been such a carefree person before BAat.

"I know, sweetheart. Love can be a strange thing."


	6. Memory and Song

This time, Shepard woke to the briny smell of the seaside. She reflexively curled her toes in the warm sand and sighed. She felt soft and scaled skin move under her cheek.

"Shepard."

Jane smiled at the familiar, raspy voice. She opened her eyes to see that her head was resting on Thane's chest.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

He gave a gravelly laugh.

"As are you, Siha."

She lay there, enjoying his company. She liked Thane - in another world, she could have even loved him – but not in this one.

"How are you?" she finally asked, breaking the mutual silence.

"I am well. Death freed me from suffering."

She sat up slowly, a frown settling on her lips.

"Every beginning comes from another's end. That is the true cycle, Siha. Do not grieve for me, or feel guilt for my end. This is, not so bad."

His thick lips pulled back into a smile.

"I am here with Irikah, and one day my family will be complete again. If there is one thing you can do for me, it is to assure that that day will be later than sooner."

She nodded in a silent agreement.

Thane stood up and hoisted Shepard along with him.

"Now, I am where I belong. You must get back to your place in the universe."

Thane took her hands in his and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye, Siha."

She closed her eyes in anticipation of the chasing light, but it never came. Instead she heard the humming of a patter song behind her.

Mordin?

"You seem surprised… did say I was going somewhere warm."

He was sitting hunched over something. She walked over to him and sure enough, he had seashells in front of him. Shepard let out a laugh.

"Running tests yet?"

"Yes, in fact, several have given interesting results." he said, too quickly

"You can't be serious."

Dr. Solus gave a look of indignation, and then grinned. Shepard smiled equally as wide.

"My favorite one, don't know why." He said abruptly.

He placed a tiny blue and yellow shell into Jane's hand.

He inhaled deeply.

"Death isn't so bad, Shepard. Wish I could have lived, of course…but proud of what I had done. Had regrets, but died setting them right. Glad you stopped me from making others."

Now the light returned.

"Say hello to Eve for me. Do hope she names a child after me, though with Wrex's sense of humor, maybe a girl."

If only he knew.


	7. Jack and Miri

Prolific swearing courtesy of Jack. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jack, what ARE you doing?" Miranda asked as the other brunette was staring at Shepard's uncovered toes.

"Shut up, princess! I swear I saw her toes move!"

"You need silence to see?" she bit back

Jack grit her teeth, she did not need this shit right now.

"You're hallucinating, Jack."

"I said shut up bitch!"

The women got in each other's face. A throat was cleared behind them and the two turned to see Kaidan.

"Did I miss something?"

Miranda immediately straightened up, poise impeccable.

"Major Alenko, I apologize for the disruption." Jack gave her a scowl.

"Jack here thinks she saw the Commander move her toes."

He looked at Jack, who just knitted her eyebrows together and glared out of the window.

Kaidan sighed - he was probably the only one who recognized the toll this was having on Jack. He didn't want to get his or Jack's hopes up, but it couldn't hurt.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to have Dr. Michel look her over."

"She seems to be responding to some external stimuli, perhaps she is not in a coma after all. Whatever the case may be, it seems we will need to monitor her more closely. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"What now, cheerleader?" Jack asked scathingly.

Miranda and Jack turned to leave simultaneously.

"And where the hell are you going?"

"Out to get a drink, is that a problem?"

"Fuck no, you just better not follow me."

Their bickering only ceased once they were out of earshot. Kaidan shook his head incredulously. He was starting to believe Shepard was right about those two.

Sure enough, the two ended up at the same bar, begrudgingly drinking beside each other. After a few drinks they began loosening up and acting civil towards one another.

"You know Jack, you're not so bad."

"You drunk already?"

"Please, we're both biotics here. It's gonna take a lot more to get us drunk. But I mean it, you've changed a lot."

"Uh huh." Jack was secretly smug about Miranda's comment

"And I lied before…About your hair. It looks good."

Jack absent-mindedly scratched at the hair growing in on the side of her shaved head.

"I was, uh..actually thinking of growing it out more."

"Huh, I could see you rocking the half shaved look."

They took one look at each other and started laughing

"Fuck! Are we really talking about hair?"

"Yes we are. Hmmm, space diva's for sure."

They kept chatting, oblivious to the stares and lewd conversation coming from across the bar where Joker and James were sitting.

"Wow, are they really getting along?"

"I think so. Ah man, that's gotta be some kinky sex."

"You're wasted, cabrón."

"Seriously? You have to be thinking it too. I'm pretty sure Shepard called it."

"Dude, they hate each other."

"Exactly! Angry sex is the best…er, not that I would know."


	8. Of Mercenaries and Justicars

"Shepard, you crazy bint…you don't know when to stop, do you?"

Zaeed sat in the chair beside Shepard's hospital bed, his feet propped up on a table. He raised the small silver flask in his hand and took a draw.

"Is it human custom to use derogatory terms when speaking of a friend?"

"Ah, Samara." Zaeed gave her a lingering once over as she stood in the doorway. He had a thing for Asari, but goddamn if she wasn't the finest he'd ever seen.

"Harsh language is saved for your greatest enemies, and your greatest friends." He let out a throaty laugh.

"Strange." Samara said wearily

"A lot of other species do it."

"No, I meant…seeing her like this. It doesn't seem possible."

He returned his feet to the ground and paced to her side.

"It is. Hell if I didn't hate the woman at first - for letting Santiago get away."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to."

"Right, right - that was before we picked you up on Illium. Not a lot to say about it. Vido Santiago and I created the Blue Suns, he betrayed me, blew half my face off, and then I chased him across the goddamned galaxy for nigh on 20 years. We found him while on a mission and Shepard wasn't about to let innocents die while I chased the bastard."

"I see. Yet, you still helped her."

"She was right, though. You chase something that long, eventually you'll lose more than you ever started with...and when you look into the mirror, you begin to wonder who it is that is staring back at you."

Samara's gaze softened in recognition of the words he had spoken. She knew they could not have been truer, given her 400 year chase after Mirala.

"You are…a remarkable individual, Zaeed Massani."

"As are you, sweetheart."

* * *

For those who don't know - Mirala was Morinth's real name


	9. In the Dark, To the Light

Just a side note - I've changed the rating to M for further chapters (for some sexual content), but most chapters are still going to be T rated for language and other situations.

* * *

This time she stood alone in a stark white and empty room. She wandered aimlessly through it, never seeming to make progress. The light suddenly dimmed, washing grey over the room. A mechanical voice came from behind her.

"Shepard-Commander."

Shepard was startled by Legion's appearance. Did Geth have a concept of death? Was this part of their short-lived sentience? Then she realized where she was.

"The Consensus." she whispered, mostly to herself.

"I never thanked you for giving us the chance to know what it is to live."

"Don't thank me, I sacrificed your people."

She remembered Legion's words at the server. As the Geth were destroyed, the server would grow dark. It was almost pitch black now. They were gone.

"Thank you."

"Didn't you hear me? I killed the Geth! I killed all synthetic life to destroy the Reapers, and I didn't think twice!" She screamed at the synthetic in front of her. She stumbled backwards, surprised at her own rage and shame.

"Then why? Why did you destroy us? You went so far to save us - why not synthesize all life?" His voice became higher pitched, frantic sounding.

"I don't have an answer for you, Legion." She said, now quiet. Her face concealed by the hair cascading off her bowed head.

"We understand. Do you?"

"Legion, I –"

She turned around to speak to him, but he was gone. Instead she found the sight of London before her. She would have thought she had awoken, if the city had been in ruin.

It was not. The hum of vehicles and voices filled the air. Jane cocked her head to the side; something seemed familiar about this day. She was suddenly at a spaceport, watching Alliance soldiers struggling to subdue a tiny flame-headed girl. She tried to rip her body away from her captors with all her might, haphazardly flinging biotic energy around.

"I really must be dreaming this time."

"No, I am. This is the day we met."

She turned to see David Anderson, and her heart filled with pain.


	10. Not Drunk Enough

As with other chapters with Jack, gratuitous swearing ensues.

These next two chapters have no real involvement with the main story, so if you're not into femslash or Jack/Miri pairing in general, you can skip them.

* * *

Jack sat in her tattered apartment, gulping down some unknown Krogan liquor that tasted like rubbing alcohol– most likely Ryncol. She'd nearly drunk herself stupid at the bar with a bunch of jarheads and was trying to clear her head.

Shepard was tearing at her mind. Nothing more had happened after seeing her slight movements. It had been five days and she's showed no signs of waking. The worst scenarios were playing through Jack's brain.

"Fuck." She poured another shot and tossed it back.

'So much for sobering up.'

She turned the glass in her hand before standing up and whipping it at the door. It crashed into the wall right next to a brunette head.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cheerleader?" She had no idea how long Miranda had been standing there silently. The shapely woman paced towards Jack carefully.

"I saw you coming out of the bar. Again."

"So, what? You think you're my mother or something?"

"Jack, your students are starting to get concerned. I'm…starting to worry too."

'Why should she care? She's too busy thinking about herself or her precious Ori.' Jack mentally doubled back at the thought. Of course she cared about her sister; she spent so much time trying to give her a better life. That was no different than what Jack was trying to do – protect her students.

"Oh well thanks, Princess. I'm honored to be a concern." Jack spit out anyways.

"Never thought I'd say this, but this is uncharacteristically hostile of you right now."

It was true, since the suicide mission and her students, Jack had changed. She didn't just think about herself. It no longer was about survival, she had a family – a small and dysfunctional one, but still a family.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things going on in my brain that are uncharacteristic of me."

Miranda cocked a perfectly arched brow.

"Like what?"

'Fuck.' Jack thought as her stomach twisted into knots.

"Nothing, Cheerleader. Just piss off before I do something stupid."

Miranda got into her face, her words hissing through her teeth.

"Like. What.?"

Miranda was startled when Jack's body slammed into her. She threw up a charged fist to retaliate when Jack's lips closed roughly over her own, drowning her will to fight.


	11. Sexual Tension?

This chapter is definitely rated M! Once again, if you're not into femslash or this pairing in general, go ahead and skip this chapter. It holds no bearing to the main story.

Not my first time writing smut, but definitely for lesbian smut (though I suppose it's not that different.)

* * *

Jack pinned Miranda to the wall, ravishing her neck with heated kisses and bites. Her hands wandered to the ex-Cerberus officer's perfect ass. What had she called it? Bubble butt?

'Mmm…her rack wasn't the only fantastic part of her.' Jack though.

Miranda shifted her weight and dragged her fellow biotic to the floor. Jack popped the top button of the tight catsuit and slowly pulled the zipper down, exposing Miranda's generous cleavage held within a nude and lacey bra.

"Damn, you have a nice rack."

"So you've said before."

Jack let out a laugh. It sounded almost strange to her.

"That's right, I did."

Miranda sat up and slowly shrugged her top off of her shoulders. Jack quickly took over, peeling the rest of her skin-tight suit from her thighs. Miranda grabbed the petite biotic and effortlessly hoisted her onto the bed, then sat back onto the balls of her feet.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little casual sex, princess? Still waiting for your knight in shining armor?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Oh, still feisty." Her wry smile turned into a full, almost menacing grin. Jack pulled herself out from underneath her. She unlaced her boots and tore off her belt. Her pants easily slid down of her small tattooed hips, revealing just how far her white top went. Jack began to strip off her so called "shirt" – bandages were more like it – from her thighs and neck. The final bit revealed her small but shapely breasts.

Miranda's hand quickly went to one of them, her mouth closing over the pierced nipple of the other. Jack sighed with pleasure and ran her hand through the other woman's hair, grabbing a handful at the nape of her neck. Again she pressed her full lips to Miranda's, pushing herself back down on top. She removed the pesky garment between them and claimed those perfect tits with her hands and tongue.

She laid back, moaning and mewling to Jack's expert touch. She realized that she couldn't have been the first woman Jack had bedded. The thought spread heat down her body and her hips moved against Jack's own, causing the tattooed woman to dig her free hand into her thighs. She dipped her fingers between them into her slick folds.

"Hot and bothered for me, huh cheerleader?" Jack purred into her ear as she slipped two fingers into Miranda's pussy. Her chest heaved as Jack slowly pumped in and out, all while her teeth grazed at an earlobe and continued down her neck. Miranda bit her lower lip, trying to silence a scream when Jack's biotics flowed over the fingers within her. A charged thumb was now circling her clit, bringing her ever closer to her climax.

Jack grabbed another fistful of hair, forcing them to look at one another.

"What's wrong? Is a woman bringing you more pleasure than any dick you've taken, hm?"

Her mind racing, Miranda could only dig her long nails into her shoulders and utter breathy moans in reply as Jack's fingers moved faster and harder.

"Is that it, cheerleader? I wanna hear it. Come on, give me the pleasure."

Miranda screamed as she came over the edge, Jack's name escaping her swollen lips. Jack removed her wet fingers and licked them seductively. She proceeded to pleasure herself while still perched on top of the woman. Miranda's hands again found their way to Jack's pert breasts, physically and biotically teasing them while Jack rocked her body against Miranda's. She threw her body back against Miranda's legs and let out a small cry when she came. Their labored breaths echoed one another as the only sounds in the room.

Once she caught her breath, Jack removed herself from Miranda. She lit up a cigarette and offered one to Miranda, who willingly obliged. They sat quietly for some time, both women's attention elsewhere. Finally, Miranda spoke.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Nothing. It was just sex."

"That's not what I meant. Just think of what Joker would say if he found out…heaven forbid." She let out a very unladylike sound.

"Let him. Besides, I'm not telling him…are you?"

"Hell no."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, of course." muttered Miranda, mostly to herself. She suddenly felt very uneasy.

"I…uh, should go. Who knows what Oriana has gotten into while I was away."

Jack mentally shook her head. How much trouble could one girl get into?

'Ugh, Jack. You're forgetting who you've been hanging out with.'

"Well, suit yourself, cheerleader." She blew smoke towards Miranda as she hastily got dressed. "See ya later."

As soon as the door shut, Jack collapsed into her pillow. She hadn't been laid in months and yet she was strangely pleased at doing all the work. Somehow she got smug satisfaction out of Miranda's almost helpless face and yet….

"Ughhh, don't think like that!" she yelled to herself. Everything these past few days had been horribly confusing to her. She resorted to more alcohol, alternating swigs from the bottle with drags of another cigarette.

This was getting better and better.


	12. Love and Life

Alright, back to the main story. I would apologize for the distraction, but I felt that I needed to accomplish the beginning of Jack/Miri plot beforehand.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was him, plain as day. David Edward Anderson, the closest thing she ever had to a father. The scene playing out in front of her was certainly the day she and Anderson met.

Shepard was nearly 18 years old when she stowed away on a ship with the intent of making it out to a colony or….something. She never really thought about the consequences, only aching to leave the wretched city she was abandoned in. The ship had been called back to port in London before they could leave the Sol System.

"I remember it so well. I had just been promoted to the Captain and put in command of the Tokyo. Didn't even get off Earth before running into trouble. Huh, that was almost 12 years to the day before I chose you to be my XO."

'That was only about 4 years before I was on shore leave on Elysium. Nearly 15 years I've been in this.' The thought made the commander suddenly grow tired.

"Now I know how you feel." she said wearily.

Anderson laughed deeply, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I had never seen a more lively and wild child. Such fire and passion, I always knew you would do great things. I always believed in you, right to the end."

He had seen something in her she could never fully comprehend. There was no fuss, barely any questions asked. She no longer had any family, no friends, no one to run to. He took her to see the Citadel, his ship, and finally to Arcturus station to join the Alliance. He gave her a purpose.

And now he was gone.

"Anderson, I'm so sorry."

"Don't, Jane. It wasn't your fault; even I couldn't resist the Illusive Man's stolen power. You made it right in the end, that's all that matters."

"He was right, you know. The Reapers would have been able to be controlled."

"I'm glad you chose against it."

"There was no way I could have done it. It went against everything we fought for."

"That's my girl." he put his arm around Shepard and pulled her close.

"I'm proud of you, child." his last words again filled her ears as she now stood alone on the docks.

"Anderson?"

"It's time to wake up, Shepard..."

For a brief moment in time, she thought she was waking up aboard the Cerberus station again, but there were no explosions…no sound of Miranda's voice. Her heart sped up, her muscles tensed….but pain was the only result.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked around. A meager amount of light was shining through a small window beside the bed she lay in. The room was bare save for the chirping equipment she was hooked up to. A steady rise and fall of breath against her hand told her that she wasn't alone this time.

Kaidan was sitting in the chair beside her, hunched over with his head and right arm resting on the bed - fast asleep. She gently stroked his hair, pausing at the slight grey coming in on his temples. Shepard smiled, she thought it suited him. 'Things get better with age, or maybe just you.'

"Kaidan." she spoke softly, shaking his shoulder. He groaned and turned his head away from her. A grin formed on her face. She took a deep breath and said in a low, but stern voice "Major!"

His eyes shot open and he sat straight up in his chair. Shepard laughed halfheartedly, cut off by the pain emanating from her broken ribs.

"Jane?" his eyes grew wide.

"Hi there." She replied feebly.

He wanted to speak, but had no words. Kaidan sat on the edge of her bed and took her face into his hands. He tentatively ran his thumb across her cheek as if making sure she was real.

"God, Shepard." he rested his forehead on hers as tears ran down his face. His own voice was weak and the darkness under his eyes suggested that he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hadn't…she didn't even know how long she had been asleep. Her thoughts were cut short when Kaidan kissed her in a way she'd never experienced. His love and exasperation were almost tangible as she moved her lips against his, tasting the tears that still flowed down his cheeks. He broke away with a sob and rested his head against her collarbone. Again she stroked her lover's messy wavy hair, trying to ease his tension. After a while, he took a deep breath.

"I need to get the doctors," his voice was muffled by the sleeve he was using to wipe his face. A choked laugh came from his lips. "But, I don't want to leave you."

"I know." she uttered sympathetically.

"It's been over a week. We weren't sure you were going to make it…I wasn't…."

She wiped away fresh tears from his eyes.

"Shhh, I'm here."

Kaidan planted another lingering soft kiss on her lips and hurried out of the room.

Jane sighed and leaned back into her bed. She knew it was going to be a long time until anything was back to normal. Shepard glanced down at her broken left arm in annoyance, but was then more concerned about the unknown object in her bound hand.

She opened it to find a small blue and yellow shell.


End file.
